El peor líder
by Crystal Violeta
Summary: Basado en lo que sucedió después del final de la segunda temporada de TMNT 2014. ADVERTENCIA: contiene spoilers. Considera leerlo si no has visto los capítulos de "La invasión"


**El peor líder**

Las tortugas ninja no me pertenecen a mí, sino a sus creadores Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird, y actualmente a Nickelodeon.

* * *

><p>Leonardo yacía en la cama, delirando por la fiebre, mientras sus hermanos lo rodeaban y le pedían que resistiera, que fuera fuerte; pero a Leonardo ya no le quedaban fuerzas.<p>

– _¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo llegué a esto?_ – se preguntó en su delirio, y en ese momento lo recordó todo…

* * *

><p>– ¡Si yo fuera el líder…!<p>

– ¡Pero tú no eres el líder Donnie. Yo sí!

Splinter reprendió a Leonardo por pelear con sus hermanos en lugar de concentrarse en la próxima invasión del Krang; sin embargo, Leonardo y Donatello siguieron discutiendo.

En ese momento, Abril llevó a su amiga a la guarida, pero cuando Irma reveló su identidad como uno de los generales Krang, el invasor envió las coordenadas a sus compañeros y docenas de Robots Krangs entraron en el hogar de las tortugas. Entonces Splinter les ordenó a sus hijos salir de ahí, pero antes de que ellos pudieran subir al turtomovil, el vehículo fue destruido.

Leonardo guio a Donatello, Mikey y Abril por los túneles hasta que llegaron a una bifurcación, ahí Donatello empezó a pelear con él, sobre las acciones a seguir.

– ¡Aquí el único lento eres tú! – le gritó Donatello – ¡Tú liderazgo es un desastre!

– ¡Yo sólo hago lo que Splinter quería!

En ese momento aparecieron más robots Krang y en la batalla Donnie terminó herido en un brazo. En un intento desesperado por salvar a sus hermanos, Leonardo atrajo a los Krangs para que lo siguieran a él, mientras sus hermanos escapaban a un lugar seguro.

Después de eso, todo fue un desastre.

Leonardo peleó sin descanso contra docenas de Krangs y robopies. Eran tantos que no le daban ni un solo momento de descanso. Agotado, llegó hasta una construcción abandonada, en donde Destructor disfrutaba de la cacería del joven líder.

Como un héroe épico, Leonardo evadió flechas y derrotaba a los robots, uno tras otro, y aunque los robots seguían apareciendo, el líder seguía peleando con tanta bravura, que el mismo Garra de Tigre tuvo que reconocerlo.

– Hay que admitir que pelea con valentía.

– Es joven – le dijo Destructor – confiado… y tonto.

– Maestro, déjeme terminar con él.

– No. ¡Quiero verlo sufrir!

A pesar de su agotamiento y de que respiraba con dificultad, Leonardo no desistía, ni retrocedía ante los ataques. El joven siguió venciendo soldados robotizados, uno tras otro, hasta acabar con todos ellos, aunque perdió sus dos espadas en la pelea.

El líder tomo unos segundos para recuperar el aliento, pero cuando un robot lo tiró al pozo, el joven rodó por la larga pendiente, haciéndose daño en la caída, hasta hundirse en el agua helada. Apenas logró salir con vida.

Exhausto, casi congelado y sin armas, se levantó y enfrentó a sus enemigos con el fuego en los ojos que tiene un verdadero líder sin miedo.

– Ahora pueden terminarlo – Les ordenó Destructor.

Garra de Tigre, Razhar y Cara de Pez se lanzaron contra el agotado líder, que recibió varios golpes, pero a pesar de pelear solo contra los tres mutantes más poderosos del clan del Pie, consiguió reunir sus fuerzas y en un arrebato de cólera logró acabar con los tres monstruos.

El líder de las tortugas se levantó del suelo para recuperar el aliento.

Unos minutos antes, Leonardo desafió a Destructor gritándole "deja de enviar a tus robots y enfréntame", pero Destructor se había negado a pelear alegando que la tortuga no estaba a su nivel. El líder del clan del pie no sólo se conformó con esperar a que Leonardo estuviera agotado, golpeado y casi congelado para atacarlo… también tuvo que hacerlo por la espalda y a traición.

Nada pudo hacer el valiente guerrero contra el cobarde ataque de Destructor, quien hundió sus afiladas cuchillas en el vientre de Leonardo, traspasando su caparazón. La tortuga cayó al suelo, totalmente inconsciente y desconectado del mundo.

Lo que sucedió después fue como un sueño difuso, como una niebla brumosa que lo confunde todo. Leonardo apenas pudo darse cuenta de que era cargado por Garra de Tigre, de ser arrojado por una ventana y de escuchar las voces de sus hermanos gritando su nombre.

Después tuvo la sensación de ser cargado por Rafael y de ser transportado en un vehículo. Su consciencia iba y venía por momentos mientras todo su cuerpo gritaba de dolor.

De repente sintió que era colocado en una cama suave y escuchaba las voces lejanas de sus hermanos. De entre ellas, destacaba la voz de Donatello que gritaba "está perdiendo mucha sangre" y con urgencia parecía estar dando instrucciones a los demás sobre una transfusión.

Leonardo tiritaba de frío, aunque sentía que su piel se quemaba, y así era en efecto, porque una fiebre muy alta lo consumía. Entonces comenzaron los sueños, las pesadillas y los recuerdos…

* * *

><p><em>En la mente de Leonardo aparecieron las escenas de la ocasión en que sus tres hermanos lo habían humillado durante el entrenamiento "El rey de la montaña", Esa noche Leo terminó tirado en el suelo, avergonzado por sus hermanos, y por si fuera poco, Rafael le tiró su espada con el apodo más insultante de todos los que le habían dado "Bobo nardo" <em>

– _Maestro Splinter, siento que mis hermanos no me respetan. Tal vez yo no deba ser el líder…_

– _¡Y la presea para el peor líder es…! – se burló Rafael cuando fallaron en atacar a Víbora-Alga._

– _¡Yo todavía soy el líder del equipo! – dijo Leonardo la primera vez que trató de salvar a Karai y les pidió ayuda a sus hermanos, pero Donatello y Rafael se miraron con incredulidad y le dijeron "Más o menos."_

– _¡Tú liderazgo es un desastre! – le gritó Donatello en los túneles porque Leonardo quería buscar a Rafael y a Casey, mientras que Donnie quería utilizar su último invento._

_En la mente del líder aparecieron todas las escenas en que sus hermanos se burlaron de él o de su liderazgo. Estos recuerdos se repetían uno tras otro como una broma cruel._

"_¡Y la presea para el peor Líder!" "¡el peor líder!" "¡el peor líder!"_

"_Tú liderazgo es un desastre" "¡es un desastre!" "¡es un desastre!"_

* * *

><p>Leonardo respiraba con dificultad y sacudía su cabeza de un lado a otro, para no escuchar.<p>

– Chicos, creo que está despertando – dijo Donatello.

Leonardo apenas pudo abrir levemente los ojos.

– Do… Donnie – Leonardo trató de hablar, pero sus palabras apenas sonaban como un murmullo.

– ¡Shhh! ¡No hables Leo! – Le suplicó Donnie – tienes que conservar tus fuerzas.

– ¡Chicos… los quiero… mucho!

– ¡Basta! – Gritó Rafael – Deja de hablar como si te estuvieras despidiendo.

– Traté… de… hacer… lo mejor… pero… fallé!

– ¡Tú nunca nos has fallado Leo! – Mikey lloraba mientras abrazaba el cuerpo de su hermano.

– Ustedes… tenían razón… al llamarme… Bobo nardo… el peor líder…

– ¡Leo, lo siento! – Se disculpó Rafael, – ¡Nunca debí llamarte así!

– ¡Nunca… fui… un… un buen… líder!

– ¡No digas eso! – le dijo Rafael mientras sus ojos verdes se rasaban de lágrimas.

– Donnie… ¡Tenías razón… mi liderazgo… es un fracaso!

– ¡No, Leo! – Donnie trató de contener las lágrimas – ¡Por favor, perdóname! ¡No sabía lo que decía!

– Ahora… tú… serás… el líder – El pecho de Leonardo subía y bajaba agitadamente como si le costara trabajo respirar.

– ¡No! ¡No Leo! – Ahora las lágrimas resbalaban libremente por la cara de Donatello – ¡Yo no quiero ser el líder! ¡Tú eres el líder!

– ¡Más o… menos!

Donatello y Rafael cruzaron miradas de culpabilidad, pues recordaban lo que le habían dicho a su hermano mayor.

– ¡Yo no puedo ser el líder! – Le repitió Donatello – ¡Tú eres el líder y siempre vas a ser nuestro líder!

– ¡Ya… no! – Leonardo respiraba agitadamente, como si cada palabra le doliera – ¡Co-cometí… muchos… errores… tú lo harás… mejor… que yo...

Donatello no lo soportó más, y cayó de rodillas abrasándose al cuello de su hermano – ¡Perdóname Leo! ¡Perdón! – imploraba entre sollozos.

– ¡Espero… que… puedan… perdonarme… – Su respiración se agitaba más y más, y se notaba el dolor que le causaba pronunciar cada palabra – por ser… ¡el peor líder! – Estas últimas palabras apenas lograron arrastrarse de sus labios, que en ese momento dejaron de moverse, justo cuando el brillo de sus ojos desapareció y su corazón se detuvo para siempre.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Es triste, lo sé, espero que les haya gustado.<p>

Antes de ver el episodio "La invasión" leí en el resumen que Leonardo había cometido un error y terminaba separándose del grupo, pero cuando vi el episodio, me indigné mucho con el comentario. Leonardo no cometió ningún error. Él sólo estaba tratando de proteger a su familia. Como siempre, se sacrificó para que Donnie, Mikey y Abril pudieran escapar, mientras los Krang lo perseguían a él.

A veces los hermanos de Leonardo son unos verdaderos ingratos, por eso tomé todas las escenas tristes que recordaba de los episodios y las puse juntas en este fic.

Les envío a todos un fuerte abrazo.


End file.
